Tempting Teasings
by moonfaerie326
Summary: When she first heard that Tony no longer found her sexually attractive, she was okay with that. Then that thought had settled and lingered, and she realized that she was far from okay with it. TIVA ONE-SHOT


**ANNOUNCEMENT: STORY HAS BEEN EDITED**

**Title: **Tempting Teasings

**Pairings: **Tony/Ziva

**Summary: **When she first heard that Tony no longer found her sexually attractive, she was okay with that. Then that thought had settled and lingered, and she realized that she was far from okay with it.

**AN:** I'm back! I think - and this is kind of something that kicked me in the rear the entire thing. :D Jes, I hope this turns out the way you thought it would ... cause I don't know what I quite think of it yet.

**##**

She knew that she had changed; she could feel it clearly every time that she woke up in the morning. She could only assume that it was just as noticeable to everyone else as well, it was not like she had tried to hide it ever after all. It wasn't something that she thought was necessary.

When McGee first told her about the conversation he and Tony had shared earlier, she thought nothing of it. But then as she had sat there doing her work diligently, that thought festered further in her mind, rolling into something so big that it irked something deep inside of her. Thinking that Tony no longer found her sexually attractive frustrated her in a way she wasn't sure she had a right to feel. She just knew that her mind had begun twisting things again, but she couldn't stop it. He always had a way of bringing out such feelings in her.

Her spine had stiffened in the moment, and her eyes narrowed at the man sitting across from her. He looked more innocent than he really had any right too, and she couldn't wait to see his gob-smacked expression when she was through with him.

Tony was a complex man by nature, but she had the ability to solve complex problems without batting an eyelash. She got the feeling it would be just as easy making him squirm.

Her plan was that she was going to show him just how sexually attractive she could be. By the end of the week he was going to be eating out of the palm of her hands.

##

The next morning, the first step she had taken to make herself sexually attractive was to wear her hair down. The mass of air dried curls tumbled down her shoulders, giving her a look she hadn't seen on herself in quite some time. The next step was to pull out her trusty old cargo pants, this pair was one she had left in Israel upon first coming to NCIS – at that time she had not been aware that she would spend so much of her life here. Well, she hadn't been aware that NCIS would _become_ her life.

The millions of pockets that the cargo pants held were always a must have for Mossad, and the baggy yet tight nature of the pants made them easy to run in. She found that she had little to no use for them being a full-time NCIS agent now. In fact she had lost the necessity for nearly all of her gadgets. She would never inform Tony that she still kept a small knife tucked into the confines of her bra if she happened to be wearing one. If she wasn't then her shoe always worked. It was in case of emergencies, because life, and Gibbs. had taught her to always expect the unexpected.

After pulling on her combat boots, and placed her knife neatly inside, she donned her most comfortable white wife beater, the one that hugged her curves just so. She pulled on her large black military button up over it, leaving the shirt unbuttoned completely, with the sleeves rolled up to the crook of her elbow. All in all she felt comfortable, but being in her old clothes gave her skin an uncomfortable itch that settled just below the surface.

She swiped on a quick layer of lip gloss across her lips, which gave it that shine that she had come to realize men admired before putting on the tiniest amount of mascara. Once all that was finished she had deemed herself ready to go.

She was going to bring him to his knees, and if she had to resort to force in order to do so then it would be that much more enjoyable for her.

##

She arrived at work twenty minutes later than usual, but still ten minutes before she actually had to be there. The chill from the early morning air caused her skin to tighten and rise as soon as she stepped out of the car. The cold winter air of Washington D.C had never really bothered her that much, for she had been in conditions much worse before.

When she stepped into the elevator the heat of the building swarmed over her, causing her eyes to fall closed as the slight chill she had acquired gave way to the unrelenting warmth. Even though the cold did not bother her, sudden warmth always caused her to think of her child hood, and all of the days she should have cherished but was never given the chance too. She inhaled deeply, slowly, taking in the scents that spoke of the changes in her life.

With the elevator finally arriving at her destination she stepped into the office noticing that a few agents from other teams were already there, presumably getting some last minute work done.

She got a few glances from those close enough to the elevator to see her appearance, and she wasn't oblivious. She knew her body, and she knew that the shift in temperature had caused her nipples to tighten into hard little buds that stood proud against the confines of her shirt. It was the price she paid for not wearing a bra, and she had never really minded all that much. She had never had a problem with her body, and no one else had either.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as anticipation swelled within her. Her tongue briefly flicked across her gloss covered lips as any tensions left her body to be replaced with the ever enticing hum of excitement. She could easily admit that she had missed the surge of adrenaline that was currently lighting a fire in her veins. Though after everything that had happened, she didn't really think she had a right to feel this way anymore, it felt strange.

"Good morning, Tim," she greeted; smiling genuinely at the kindhearted man she was proud to call a friend. She did not miss the way his eyes quickly swept over her figure as he took in her appearance, and she quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Morning," he replied, and the smirk that quirked the edge of his lips told her he had been spending far too much time in Tony's presence to be considered healthy. He had always looked up to the elder agent, even if he never did show it. "You're gonna make him eat his words, aren't you?" he questioned knowingly. The glint that shined in his light eyes told her he was very much going to enjoy the days entertainment. She got the feeling she was too.

"Oh, yes," she said, her lips quirking of their own accord while she did nothing to contain her bubbling emotions. "And he will not know what bit him." She knew that the mal-intent could easily be seen in her eyes, and she felt the sudden urge to laugh outright. She took in Tim's nod of approval, before she bent underneath her desk to turn on her computer.

"You mean 'hit' him," Tony stated as he rounded the corner, not seeing Ziva immediately. He raised his eyebrows at McGee questioningly. "Who is she taking down now?" he stressed, not knowing whether he should feel worried or not. There was another feeling that had nestled in his chest as well; he had thought it best to ignore that one.

The younger man shrugged his shoulders indifferently, turning his attention back to his computer so that the show could commence. He wished he had some popcorn, and maybe a phone call down to Abby would be in his best interests. She would be pissed if she had to miss this.

Ziva was still hunched over fiddling with the switch on her stubborn computer. Sometimes the button stuck, and she had to apply the use of force in order to get the thing to work. She didn't think government issued equipment would be so faulty, but she wasn't going to voice her concerns.

Tony didn't waste his breath on asking the older Probie again, instead he turned to the source even though she was currently out of his line of sight. He opened his mouth to question her, but as soon as she had righted herself all train of thought flew out of his brain leaving him with a buzz of desire that he had usually been so good at controlling. If this were a movie than he probably would have gasped, and time would have slowed to a crawl while she shook her hair out – there probably would have been water involved but he doesn't really know how that would tie into anything.

But it wasn't a movie, this was all very very real, and he currently felt as though he had been sucker punched as he struggled to regain his suddenly quickened breaths. It wasn't that she reminded him of the 'Old Ziva' because let's face it, that was a lie concocted to throw McMeddle off of his trail. It really wasn't that he had thought she had become any less sexual than she had been when he had first met her, because clearly that was not the case, she was just a little more reserved now. Ever since Somalia, though it pained him to think about that, he couldn't really blame her for being less wild than she had been.

All in all she was still the same Ziva that she had always been, but there were some things about her that were obviously different. There was no possible way that someone can survive all that she had gone through and be the same person they were before everything – it was simply impossible. He noticed her changes, and he chalked them up to growing up and understanding. He came to cherish the new facets of her personality, because he had been allowed to watch the change take place. It allowed him insight into what made Ziva tick, and that was all he ever truly wanted.

Seeing her standing there now, in a two sizes too big black button up shirt that he could have sworn he had seen before, and a form fitting white tank top made him realize just what he had been missing. Sure, the cozy banter they sometimes partook in now was nice, but it was nothing compared to the heated innuendos that they used to toss back and forth at each other. The ones that had caused a dull ache to begin deep within his abdomen every time things got a little bit too heated. From his vantage point it was obvious that she was not currently wearing a bra, and her shirt happened to be so close to being see through that he would give just about anything to see hints of her olive skin tone beneath the thin fabric.

He swallowed thickly, and his heart raced just a bit faster as lust thrummed through his veins like chords on a guitar. He was so focused on her that he missed the way her gaze prominently laughed as he struggled with himself to form coherent thoughts.

"He is none of your business, Tony," Ziva said at last when his attention was finally focused on something other than his mind. The gentle chiding in her tone was more amused than anything else, and she had to bite her lip in order to keep her taunting smile off of her face.

"Huh?" He questioned, his eyes glazed over as he continued to stare at the way her breasts were pressing against her shirt. The folds of her black shirt covered the peaks of her nipples, and he really wished that she would remove the offending object from his view. He really wanted to touch them, to run his hands down her smooth flesh before following that path with his tongue. He wondered what she tasted like, and his mouth began to water at just the thought of her sweet flavor filling his palate.

"The man I would like to 'hit', yes?" she reiterated, making her statement seem like a question in order to draw out the taunt. She was a little unsure of the term, so her hand waved out in front of her frantically as she struggled to grasp the concept that he had given her early. Personally, she thought 'bit' was a slightly more accurate of term. "_He_ is none of your business," she stressed again.

That seemed to snap him out of the stupor she had put him in. His gaze narrowed on her as he took in her amused expression, the slight raise of her eyebrows, and the glint in her eyes. The little minx was enjoying this! "Miami Man?" he questioned suddenly, fury seeping through him at the thought. When the smile she wore only seemed to brighten at his words he couldn't help but to allow his mood to dampen just a bit further.

She had completely forgotten about his jealousy for the man she had met in Miami. She didn't think he should be worried at all about Richard, being as the man was not interested in being more than friends, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Like I said, none of your business Tony," she drew out her words, elongating his name so that the syllables were clearly pronounced. She noticed the way that Tony couldn't help the shudder at the near purr like quality her voice had taken on, and she loved every second of it.

She turned her attention back to her computer, and she could still feel the way his eyes slid over her body similar to the way he used to. She liked that she could still capture and hold his attention with only an arch of her spine and a lick to her lips. She could willingly admit that she _enjoyed_ the power she had over him, and she really liked that she could flaunt it still. She had forgotten how good it felt when their teasing words lost the bite that seemed to fuel their words lately.

Her eyes caught McGee's once more from across the room, and the boyish smile that he sent her in return let her know that even though sometimes change can strike a person down at any moment when it comes down to it said person will only be who he or she is meant to be when it. With that thought in her mind and a warm flutter in her belly she reveled in the fact that no matter what happened when the end of the day rolled around she was still Ziva David and he Tony DiNozzo.

##

Gibbs arrived shortly after, sparing Ziva nothing more than a raised eyebrow and a shake of his head. He was beyond the point of commenting on his teams choices in wardrobes, because if he was honest it was all a little bit too much for his liking.

First was McGee's Elf-Lord outfit, and then Abby as Marilyn, then came what the office liked to call the "Jonas Brother Debacle" which involved McGee and two of the techies from down in the basement dressing in pants far too tight, and shirts with too much of a V – he still was curious as to whether or not those shirts had really been made for men. There had been so much more, so he decided that turning a blind eye would be the best solution.

Today was nothing compared to any of those other days. If Ziva had decided to step off that elevator in a short skirt and a halter top he might have had something to say about it, after he slapped her on the back of the head of course. The fact that she was completely covered, and was dressed work appropriate was enough for him. Even so it didn't look like Tony was going to get much work done that day; a few good slaps to the back of _his_ head would hopefully get his focus back on his work. Maybe he would also have to give him a gentle reminder of rule twelve as well. All of that was fine by him.

##

The situation he found himself in wasn't anything out of the ordinary, after all this feeling had hit him before. He didn't really understand why he was acting so surprised that it had occurred now, but his throat felt tight and he didn't think that it was going to be possible for him to orient his thoughts around work anytime soon. Right now they were so completely centered on Ziva and nothing else that he felt like he might just die if he tried to do something else.

He tried to tear his eyes away from her, he really did. He just couldn't seem to force himself to look away from her glittering eyes and satiny skin. He was just so magnetized by her – paralyzed to the point where he felt like he couldn't move even if he wanted to, and he really didn't want to. He feels content in the situation around him – a feeling he hadn't realized he had been missing until now.

Vaguely he came across the realization that would cause enlightenment to highlight his features if he wasn't already knee deep in the river many people called lust. His realization had everything to do with both her and him, and nothing to do with anything that did not involve them. He finally understood that it wasn't just her who had changed, but him as well. Their separate changes triggered something that also caused the dynamic between them to shift into a foreign place, one that he wasn't quite sure that he was okay with.

Around six years ago, they were both in different places, they had different backgrounds and different goals that they wanted to achieve. This only meant that what they currently felt for each other was not the same as what they had felt for each other upon that first meeting. This startling conclusion he suddenly came to had formed because of her attire. He wondered what she would think if he asked her to take off her clothes, because he didn't want her to be anyone other than whom she was. The 'New Ziva', if you will.

He gulped thickly, causing the heavy lump in his throat to bob due to his nervousness. The wall he hadn't even realized had developed between them was tumbling down around him, and he concluded that she was just as desirable now as she had been on that very first day he had seen her, if not more so. He had just lost sight of that somewhere between here and there, but he was grateful to have things put in perspective for him.

##

She can't help but to think that she might just have him exactly where she wanted him. The hazed hues of his gorgeous green eyes appeared to be just glossy enough that she could read where his mind lay. She smirked to herself, making sure that a veil of her hair hid it from his view. She was very excited for the day that sat ahead of her; she was going to have fun.

##

One hour. It had only really been one hour since his desire for her had been awoken from a deep hibernation. Sixty minutes was all it took for him to be suffering in such a state. Three thousand and six hundred seconds and all he wanted to do was have his way with her, or scratch out his own eyeballs, whichever caused him the least amount of harm. His mind couldn't break it down any further than that, because with the way he was already struggling to gain control of his breathing he thought he might pass out if he started overanalyzing anything.

His lungs were on fire; every breath he took seemed to hold an electrical charge that caused every nerve ending in his body to stand on end, leaving him as a mass of nothing more than an aroused heap of flesh and bones. His fingers twitched uselessly atop his keyboard as his gaze drifted across the bullpen at randomly spaced intervals. Intervals that were becoming far more frequent as the time passed.

Whenever his gaze happened to land on her form he felt as though she was purposefully trying to torture him into submission, and the fact that he still had no idea who she had been talking about earlier added anger to his already volatile emotions. Each and every time he had looked her way she had been in the middle of some seductive gesture that had to be designed to make him weak at the knees, it also caused his blood pressure to skyrocket to an unhealthy rate.

He wondered if anyone else took notice of what was going on, or if only he was affected by it. He began to question whether or not she had always had the habit of running the tips of her fingers across her moistened lips or if that was something new. There was also the way she chewed delicately on the caps of her pens that sparked his interests, and he had never really noticed how often she seemed to stretch in a short period of time. Then again the position she was sitting in could not be good for her muscles, if he had thought that she was slouching provocatively upon their first meeting then this must have practically been porn. Speaking of muscles, he was rather intrigued by the indents her forearms created each time she flexed her fingers against the keyboard to finish up whatever it was she was working on.

The control she had hidden in her small frame drew him in like nothing had ever done before. He felt as though he needed to grab a hold of her before someone else could do it. He had an irrational fear that his window of opportunity was only getting smaller and smaller, it might have had everything to do with her little Miami friend.

Jealousy rippled through his veins, tangling and combining with lust that was taking over her mind, merging into one blinding force that made his own control waver and slip just that much more. She was winning this game, whatever it was.

He didn't think he was going to be able to make it through the rest of the day with these conditions in front of him. The ticking of the squad rooms clock egged him on, taunting him that his time was running out. He could practically feel each second roll passed him as if it hadn't a care in the world, as if he didn't have anything important on his mind.

When the tiny little digital clock in the right corner of his computer screen clicked over to ten o'clock the pencil in his hand snapped. It was the only thing he could think of that would keep the embarrassingly agonized cry from spilling passed his lips to be heard by everyone in the room. He couldn't imagine explaining that one to McGee, let alone Gibbs – he didn't want to lump Ziva in with them, because he got the feeling she would realize she was the cause of that.

Breaking that pencil had the added effect of taking out his frustrations, and it seemed as though it would be able to tide him over at least for the time being.

He couldn't help but to think of just how short-lived the feeling would be. If only he could keep himself from looking over at Ziva, it would be able to last at least a little bit longer then.

##

She debated starting a pool, because guessing how long it was going to take before he finally allowed himself to snap was amusing, but she did not think everyone else needed to know anything about what was going on between them. They already took the liberty to speculate over their relationship, or lack thereof, but she supposes that she can only really blame Abby for that; the girl did love to make theories. Plus there had been that time many years ago when Abby had been positive that the two co-workers were sleeping with each other. The Goth had been so excited over this aspect that Ziva had to wonder if she should be concerned over how into the idea her friend was.

So no, she wasn't going to bring anyone else into this little tete-e-tete they had going on. She felt a little bad for doing this to him in the first place, and she wasn't one for sharing, so the thought of having everyone know what was happening constituted as sharing in her book.

She made sure she kept him guessing, because even though this wasn't really her she wanted him to admit she was desirable, if only for a completely selfish reason. She made it a point to keep his eyes on her even though they both had their respective work to finish.

She utilized the assets she knew that he appreciated the most. She drew his attention to her hair by running her fingers carelessly through it, and she gnawed gently at her lower lip when she appeared to be deep in thought. She ran her fingers over her lips as well, because she knew how much he appreciated both hands and lips. She chewed on her pen caps, and ran her hands over her neck and collarbone, creating teasing trails of feather light caresses. She made sure to keep it subtle though, and she never allowed herself to go overboard with her teasing. She didn't want him to think she had been using him for some personal vendetta; she just had to know what he thought about her. The itch that had been caused by McGee's words was finally beginning to subside, because it was clear that he found her at least physically attractive.

She loved the looks he was giving her, she reveled in them, but she refused to flaunt this knowledge around. She wasn't sure what he would do if he realized the affect that _he_ was having on _her. _She had put herself out there enough times already as it was; it was his turn to let her know what he wanted. She couldn't hand him that olive branch only to have it slapped away again, it hurt too much in the long run.

So she would continue to taunt him gently, and maybe gain the reaction she was looking for. When the fire flared to life in his eyes she realized that it felt too much like before, and it made her wonder about things even further. Was this really the right thing to do? His reactions had her questioning herself even more now. She wasn't this person, not anymore, so she didn't think that it was really fair for her to make him think that she was still capable of being 'Old Ziva'.

She had been so absorbed in getting the truth for herself that she had pushed her worries aside, and in that moment they had slammed into her hard. What if he really did only like who she had been, and here she was making him think that she was still who she was. Gibbs had been right, that part of her died that day in Somalia, and there was no recovering it. She didn't want to recover it.

Of course she enjoyed the reactions she could easily invoke in him; he was a very attractive man. She just wished that it was _her_ that was causing him to rise in such a fashion and not some fantasy.

##

The rest of the day went in much the same as it had that morning, and even though Ziva wasn't blatantly goading Tony any longer, he was still very highly strung. He had come to the realization that he would always find her attractive, and ever since that thought had been opened up it would seem there was no controlling his emotions.

She almost felt sorry for him as she watched the way he clenched and unclenched his hands on top of his desk, and his jaw tightened in frustrations. His eyes were dark pools, and she wished to run her fingers between his eyebrows in order to smooth out the furrow that had taken up residence there, it had to be causing him a headache. She resisted that urge for fear of how he would react to her touch.

Instead she focused all her attention on her backlogs, working diligently to get them done. The day was almost finished, and she wanted to be able to say that she felt accomplished by all that she had done today rather than just tired.

She really should have known that the silence that seemed to echo above all of their heads for the better half of the day would not remain. Tony's words cut through the air, and she was surprised at the way they twisted something inside of her, though she quickly realized she shouldn't have been, not really. It was what she had been waiting for after all.

"How is the boy toy?" there was something in his eyes now, that had not been there a few minutes prior, and it looked as though he had suddenly came to a realization that didn't sit well with him. She wondered what it was that made him seethe in such away, she wondered if it was all her fault.

There was a pause while she gathered her wits, and mulled over his words. She did all of this while continually staring at her computer screen with unseeing eyes. She wasn't sure how to answer him, but when she finally did glance at him sometime later she was startled by the look in his face. Just beyond the desire that still lay naked on his features was something burning that she just couldn't comprehend, and it wasn't for lack of trying.

"I do not understand," she stated slowly with a shake of her head, confusion coloring her words. Tony had always had a different way of thinking, but she had never had any problems deciphering his underlying feelings, until now.

"Don't play dumb," he spat, and his eyes flashed dangerously in the dim light the building provided. "It doesn't suit you, Zee-vah," his tone was not playful; it dripped with something she didn't want to name, something that terrified her because Tony had never acted this way to his friends before.

She stared at him curiously, trying not to go on the defensive like she wanted to. She wondered what he was getting on about now, though clearly it was something he had been thinking about for a long time. She wasn't really offended, but his change in tone usually put her on edge because he was just so explosive. This _was_ Tony though, so she knew that he was just venting out his frustrations – the ones that she had caused.

"Or maybe it does," he sneered, paying no heed to the fact that she hadn't even attempted to continue her sentence. The menacing look that now graced his features was something she didn't think suited him. He always looked best sporting a grin. "Maybe you really_ don't_ understand anything," he laughed then, not the hearty one, or the loud one, but the one that made her hair stand on end.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped having heard enough. He knew what was going on, he wasn't blind, but that did not give his senior field agent the right to be so callous. He continued to glare at the man that had gained his respect after so many years, and even though he wouldn't say it he hoped that he wised up as to what was really going on here. The tensions were palpable, there was a reason for that.

"It is fine, Gibbs," Ziva dismissed softly, smiling over at her boss for a moment before looking back at the man who was a cacophony of riddles without explanations. She nodded to him once, her own signal that she would back off from now on and that he could have the floor to talk. He needed to get everything off his chest that was bothering him now before he allowed it to fester into hate. She really couldn't stand it if he started to hate her.

Tony opened his mouth, still looking at Ziva but he wasn't allowed a chance to get out the words that needed to be said, because Gibbs was ordering them that it was time to go home. His words told them that they better do so now if they wanted to make it home at all tonight.

McGee and Tony were quick to pack up their things, both of them sparing a glance at their female companion as she leisurely began to collect her items – the elder of the two hesitated momentarily, his steps faltering briefly before he shook himself out of it, continuing on towards the elevator as though nothing was any different than it had been a week ago.

"Ziver," Gibbs murmured as soon as the elevator doors slid shut with two of his agents firmly encased inside. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

"I am fine, Gibbs," she smiled wanly at the father figure in her life, assuring him that her words were nothing but the truth. She was fine, she just wasn't sure that she could say the same for her partner. She felt bad that she played a hand in his foul mood, because even though they constantly tortured each other on a daily basis, more often than not without mercy, she cared for his well being above all else.

Bidding a final farewell to Gibbs, she made her way to the elevator. The fact that she made her way out of the building alone held some sort of significance that caused a bite to take hold of her chest. She was always alone at the end of each day, and she had no one to blame but herself.

##

Her night was restless and the number of hours she slept could easily be guessed by the sallow-ness to her skin. She had spent a decent amount of time the previous night trying to decide whether or not paying Tony a visit would be in her best interests. Eventually she had decided against it, instead she had crawled into bed for what she knew would be a fitful night of sleep.

Her usual morning run had only proved to be taxing, and after her shower she was quick to pull her hair back into a tight professional braid as opposed to the curly mane she had sported the previous day.

The clothes she put on were different; they spoke of the Ziva she had become. All royal blue sweater and black slacks that molded to her curves. She pulled on her professional black boots by the door, and slid her dark grey pea coat over her shoulders as grabbed her keys and made her way out of the door.

She felt safer, less likely to go off at any second, and as she sucked in the morning air she hoped that today would end better than yesterday.

##

He had a pounding headache, something he was sure was a direct result of not sleeping. He regretted the words that he had spat out in frustration the prior night, he had regretted them the moment he saw the understanding reflected in Ziva's own gaze. She shouldn't have to understand anything hurtful, and he hated to think that she probably understood it more than any of them.

Yesterday he had just snapped, so overwhelmed with thoughts of what it would be like to touch her, to see all of her, to taste her that he completely lost his mind. He had been uncontrollable because she had made him that way. He had been jealous because she was so secretive about everything. Now he had lost that sense of carefully threaded control, and he wasn't sure how he was going to react to anything anymore.

He always had a problem with telling people how he was feeling. With Ziva he had always tried to stifle his feeling so this had not been a problem before. Now he was certain that at some point he was going to have to tell her what exactly she meant to him, he just wasn't sure how.

He was nervous about the day that awaited him, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle anything that was thrown at him.

##

Her foot tapped impatiently against the ground as she waited for the elevator to come to a stop at the floor she needed. She hated to wait, she was eager for this day to make itself known so that it could be over that much faster. She didn't know how Tony was going to act around her, and she didn't know if anyone else was going to say something to make it worse. She was a little worried that she had allowed things to go too far, because of her eagerness to prove a point that she now realized was stupid and childish.

She strode out of the elevator with a purpose and when she realized that she was the first one there she was slightly relieved she would be able to compose herself without anyone trying to run interference. She briefly thought that may be just what she needed to get through the day.

##

When he finally did arrive, fifteen minutes late, everyone was already there. He couldn't even bring himself to be intimidated by Gibbs' glare because he was just so very thankful that he and Ziva did not have to be alone yet. He was not sure what he was going to say to her, and he wasn't sure that he would be able to stop himself from _having _her.

His body remained in a caustic turmoil of un-tethered emotions. He could barely decipher right from wrong in that moment, because some of the things he had in his mind he subconsciously knew were wrong, but they just felt so very right.

The subtle tightening of his abdomen caused the heat that encompassed his form to rise again. He wanted to groan out loud, to bang his head down hard against his desk as the desire he had only just gotten under control started anew. When his gaze unwittingly flitted over to the object of his lust, he burned with the sweetest of sensations.

It didn't matter how she was dressed or what she was doing, she always had this air about her that drew him in, and he was surprised McGee couldn't see it. The events of Somalia had stifled it, smothering it in a way that he was sure had been the cause of her dimming eyes. Eventually she had gained some sense of this air back, it was different, that was true, but it was not unwelcome.

Even though his irrationally childish behavior often stated otherwise he still cared for her, very much in fact. It was just that she was just so very different than she had been that he had feared there wasn't going to be a place for him in her new life. When it came down to fight of flight he always chose fight. People did always tell him that he had a very unique fighting style.

Yesterday had been his boiling point, and he could only deny her sumptuous pull for so long. As he took in the sight of her, focused and hard at work, he couldn't help but to wonder just how long that would really take.

##

As it turns out not very long. He was ashamed that through a period of just seven hours his control had snapped completely. He hadn't been given a chance to act on it, thankfully, because they were all finished for the night by the time that it had happened.

Every time she walked passed her desk her perfume hit him full in the face, causing a sensory overload that reduced him to shuddering in arousal as he fought off what she did to him. He had no idea why she needed to walk passed him so many times but each time she did it caused him to go into an almost catatonic state as her mere essence wafted across his nose. It didn't take long for him to come to the belief that she really was trying to kill him, and she had found the most effective way to do so. If that was how he had to go, he couldn't say that he minded all that much.

With everyone gone for the night the usually bright lights of NCIS were dimmed, causing him to do his work by desk-lamp. He had to stay later than everyone else to do the work that he could not concentrate on due to Ziva's unintentional distractions. He blamed himself, he wasn't a teenager anymore after all, but with the way he had been feeling and acting he sure felt like one. It could easily be described as raging hormones. It was actually kind of embarrassing when he really thought about it, because Ziva had unwittingly reduced him to this.

He sighed loudly, because even with Ziva being physically absent she was still affecting his work ethic. He realized with unclear clarity that it was only Ziva who had affected him this way; this meant something he just wasn't entirely sure what it was. He thought it would be in his best interests to figure out just what it did mean.

##

He was so focused on doing his work, and failing, that he didn't hear her footsteps. Though after his heart had finally calmed down from her sneak attack he realized that he probably wouldn't have heard her in the first place. She may no longer be Mossad, but she still had those ninja reflexes that made her better than everyone else. He made a mental note so that he could remember to have her teach him some tricks later.

That line of thought quickly led him down the path he had been trying to avoid. In his mind's eye he can her teaching him tricks alright, but these tricks have nothing to do with being a ninja and everything to do with being naked. He really liked the thought of Ziva being naked, because that would allow him to touch the entirety of her tanned body. That was what he wanted most in that moment, well besides to be inside of her but he had ben trying not to think about that because it never failed in causing him to lose his mind much like the way he was now.

"Tony," she whispered, her voice so close to his ear that he could feel her breath on his skin. He unconsciously leaned into it, and he wished he could tell her that she was playing with fire but he couldn't seem to form words, and the unintelligible noises he made were rather embarrassing. "I am sorry," she finally stated, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze to let him know she was sincere in her apologies.

He didn't hear her words, he only knew that she was touching him and he wanted her to continue to touch him. He tensed under her grasp, and she must have noticed because suddenly she wasn't touching him anymore. The fact that she was backing away from him completely made him want to cry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked because without her being in his space he could think at least a little bit clearer than before, even though he would much rather she be closer to him than so far away. His skin was still singing with its need, and he did his best to ignore that while he tried to get answers from her.

She gave him a look that he couldn't quite decipher, she was always so guarded. When she bit her lip as she tried to gather her thoughts, he was done for. He didn't let her gain the upper hand with her words, because he couldn't allow her that time. She had been tempting him for far too long – a little less than two days, or six years depending on how you looked at it – and seeing her taking that plump lip in between white teeth had been his undoing. He was not surprised that it was something so simple.

He pulled her to him, glad to have caught her off guard as she tumbled onto his lap her legs sprawled across his thighs. The fingers of his right hand were in her hair and his left hand was anchored to her hip as he claimed her lips with his in what would forever be known as their first real kiss. He groaned at the contact, and she gasped in surprise allowing him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth.

She tasted better than he remembered; hints of vanilla clinging to her tongue with just a hint spice intermixed. He sucked on her lips more, drawing her closer as he tried his best to claim her.

She pulled away before he could do anymore, but he wouldn't let her off of his lap. He had gone past the point of carrying what she would do to him for daring to accost her, he just needed her. It was easily seen in the way that his grasp tightened around her hips, and his eyes stared at her unblinking.

"What are you doing?" she asked sternly, her fingers curling in the lapels of his jacket as she arched away from him. She didn't seem to realize that her movements pushed her lower half against him in just the way he wanted, and he had no intention of telling her.

"Kissing you," he replied easily, taking her lips once more as he pushed himself off of his chair. He didn't think he was going to be able to stop himself from taking her right here, there had been too much that had happened and he couldn't think straight any longer. She reduced him to this. She made him this way.

He didn't have to worry about breaking office protocol, because she was stopping him again, and stepping away from him quicker than he could move. He made to protest her movements, but she silenced him with her rigid stance and guarded expression. "You should not have done that," she murmured, running her fingers over her lips in a way that had him moving towards her again. He couldn't resist her, and he realized that if he kept up his predatory movements he would have her backed into the edge of his cubicle soon, where he could then have her sitting on top of the small cabinet there.

Her words might have stopped him if the desire in her eyes wasn't piercing through to his soul. He never had any problems reading her eyes, they were her tell – at least for him. "And why not?" he questioned huskily, taking another small step towards her and watching as her eyes glazed over and became hooded with arousal. He had her, just a few more seconds and she would be his.

She shook herself out whatever trance he had put her in soon enough and she waved her hands in front of her as though that was all that was needed to stop feeling what she was feeling. If that had worked his pants would not be as tight as they were. "Look, I am sorry for teasing you yesterday. It was not my intention for it to go as far as it did," she paused closing her eyes briefly, which he took advantage of by stepping closer to her just a bit. "McGee said you did not find the "new me" sexually attractive. I guess I wanted to get revenge," she stated slowly, adding in the ever effective air-quotes and he only nodded. That wasn't really what he cared about; he was surprised that she hadn't noticed.

"I know what you were doing," he was in her space now, but not crowding her. She could leave if she wanted to. "I didn't care."

"I am not _her_ Tony," she whispered breathlessly, stressing her words even as her fingers clutched at his back as he placed heavy kisses against her throat.

"You are who I want," he replied, biting gently upon her flesh before soothing it with the flat of his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her, he hated that he had wasted so much time in realizing this.

"I am not the old Ziva," she stated again, though the way her body was curling around his made her protests slightly jilted. Her mouth was protesting, but her body was screaming at him to give her more.

"_You_ are who I have always wanted," he pulled back just enough so that he could look into her eyes with an emotion he hadn't allowed to surface in quite some time. "Who you are now is who I care for," he pulled her hair from its braid allowing it to fall around her shoulders. As soon as her hair was free he ran his fingers through it, pulling it out of its twisted style and allowing the waves to hang around her face.

"I cannot be who I used to be," she stated needlessly, because he had already known that but he figured she needed to get it off of her chest anyway. "You understand that, yes?"

He nodded nonetheless, smoothing stray strands of hair off of her forehead before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "All I want you to be is you," Tony murmured, and this time it was her kissing him. The contact was unexpected, but pleasantly so.

She pulled him to her, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist as she allowed herself to rest on the filing cabinet behind her. He had known that it would be the perfect height.

Her lips happened to be incredibly warm against his, molding against his own lips in an intensity that caused his body to hum. The desire he had been feeling before was nothing compared to what he was feeling now, and he needed to satiate the ache that was spreading out through his loins before it became worse. In that moment he was positive he could not want her more than he currently did, the ache of his body told him she was it.

"Ziva," he hissed, because the heel of her boot was digging into his back as she rolled her body in a way he hadn't felt ever before. Knowing she was flexible and actually feeling that flexibility were entirely two different things.

She made a noise in the back of her throat that could only be described as heady and Tony just couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of their workplace, or that there were camera's around. All that mattered to him was that she was there, pressing against him and mewling against his mouth with desire that clearly mirrored his own.

"Not here," Ziva tried to reason, but she was immediately silenced by his questing lips. His tongue lapped at the inseam of her plump appendages and she welcomed it into her mouth in order to tangle intimately with hers. Her protests were quickly forgotten in the haze of her mind as he stroked the fire within her. It had been far too long since she had fully allowed herself to become absorbed with someone else. She had forgotten how good it had felt to share such a fiery passion that it caused her skin to burn. She missed it. She had missed him and his uninhibited nature, though she hadn't realized it until that very moment.

Their kiss' ardor only increased as the minutes rolled past. His fingers were tangling in her hair all the while running up beneath her shirt as he tried to feel more of her. What she was giving him currently was certainly not enough, and he wanted to move further. He wanted her to offer up everything to him, the way that he would willingly do so for her.

"Please," he whined, not caring how desperate he sounded, because even though she was responding to him with fervor he could still feel the way that she was protesting going all the way in their current location. He had waited too many years for this as it was, years that were filled with teasing words, and suggestive glances. He couldn't go one more second without feeling her, he refused to do so.

She snaked her tongue out across his ear in a roguish caress as he placed kisses along her neck, making a beeline for the v-cut of her blouse. She could feel the need he possessed, and she knew that with the state he was currently in he was not going to make it until they moved somewhere a bit more appropriate. The idea of him going over that euphoric edge without her aid made her crazy, she wanted to bring him there.

"Let me," she whispered in his ear, because even though she was absorbed in his kisses she still had some wits about her.

Surely they could have McGee or Abby hack into the security feed in the morning to delete this from the tapes but she didn't think it would be wise for either of them to know what had went on. Not that way at least.

She hooked her leg higher on his back, angling him in such a way that his back was to the camera she knew was present. With her left hand she forced him to hunch over her, blocking her ministrations from any prying devices. Once that was situated she set herself to work, quickly unbuttoning his pants and freeing his throbbing erection to her more than capable hands. She couldn't push his pants down because then it would be obvious that they were not just absorbed in a heated kiss, this caused her movements to be stilted but she didn't seem to mind.

With her hot hand finally wrapped around his stiff erection he nearly lost it, she was too much. Her touch was everything he had thought it would be and more, and all he wanted to do was buck against her in order to increase the friction between them but she held him off with the way she had positioned her legs. He couldn't move unless she allowed it, so all he could do was pant helplessly over her as she had her way with him.

He did not think that that was all that bad of a thing though, not with the way she was steadily working him up. She knew what she was doing, that was more than obvious.

When she tightened her hand just a fraction he whined loudly, he could feel the silkiness of her palm as well as the fact that she must have recently put on lotion because her hand had just a little bit of slide to it that caused her sudden strokes to happen in a sure manner. It was clear how well she knew him, because even though they had never engaged in this sort of activity before she seemed to know exactly what it was that he wanted. With a flick of her wrist his knees weakened, causing him to fall against her as he held himself up by the partition around them.

He grunted as she picked up the pace, and her own heavy breaths mingled with his own as she took pleasure in what she was doing to him. When he looked into her eyes they were glassy with what he could easily decipher as lust, the other emotion hidden in her gaze was not as easy to figure out.

The way she licked her lips caused his blood to soar, and it was only when she glanced down at what she was doing that he realized this was not going to last much longer. His tensions had been building up for some time, and the fact that he had finally allowed that dam to break just a day prior was enough to make this moment into something far quicker than he would have liked it. In the back of his mind he allowed himself to think that it was a good thing that she didn't let him into her body right then and there, it might have ended up being a little embarrassing for him. Though he was sure he would have enjoyed it all the same, he would have made it up to her as well.

Her fingers felt like perfection upon his skin; gripping him with just the right amount of strength, and sliding along his flesh in a staccato rhythm that had him panting into her hair. "Ziva, I'm-" he mumbled out, only to be cut off by a hiss as she rolled her fingers over him in a way that he had never felt before. The fluttering of her digits made him look down so he could watch her work, and the sight of her sure fingers running confidently along the length of his erection was what pushed him over – it might have had a little something to do with her gentle demand to 'let go' but his mind was so far gone that he wasn't even sure what he had said upon his release, though 'Ziva' seems like an apt guess.

She didn't even need to look behind her as she grabbed a few tissues from off the filing cabinet and covered the head of his cock just before he finished. She made sure to wipe up every drop, and he couldn't even bring himself to care that the Kleenex was much rougher than her soft fingers. He was spent, and he just wanted to lean against her for awhile so he could get his breathing back under control.

"You are feeling better, yes?" She questioned, tossing the used tissue into his waste basket before patting him gently on the cheek, tracing her thumb over his bottom lip as she smiled up at him.

He nodded numbly, breathing in deeply through his nose as though that would calm his frayed nerves. After a few moments he could finally think again somewhat clearly, and his blood was already heating within his veins as he watched her arch her back in order to relieve the ache that he was sure had formed between her thighs.

"We need to get out of here," he stated, his voice gruff as his hand twitched towards the seam of her pants. He wanted to help her to relieve the pressure that had built up inside of her, but he knew that once he started there would be no stopping him. That would be it, and he would have her right then and there until they were both too tired to move. Which knowing Gibbs' habit for showing up to work early was probably not the wisest of moves.

Ziva gazed at him with confusion hidden in her eyes, her body was humming with pleasure and with the scent of his arousal clinging heavily to the air she felt as her folds started to swell and tighten as though she was about take him into her body right then and there. She knew that if he had offered she would have said yes, because watching him take his pleasure from her had made her realize just how badly she needed him.

He could see how much she had been affected, and his hand tightened on her arm as he pulled her upright. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible, because too much longer and he would not be held accountable for his actions.

"We're taking my car," he demanded, gathering his stuff haphazardly as he kept his eyes locked on hers. He wasn't entirely sure that what had happened hadn't been a blissful dream, and he had to keep looking at her to make sure she wasn't going to vanish.

His words seemed to snap her out of her aroused stupor, and her eyes narrowed playfully as her tongue slid over her plump red appendages. "I am capable of driving, Tony," she simpered, and she nearly laughed out loud when his eyes traced each movement she made with a hawk like gaze.

"One car," he stated, already feeling his arousal increasing as her chocolate depths scorched his skin, "we only take one car."

She nodded in agreement, because taking two separate cars was nearly preposterous. She had extra clothes in her trunk, so they could go to his place and still show up to work tomorrow looking as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "I will drive," she replied, running her fingers down his chest as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes. "We will get there much faster, yes?"

He grinned at her, for the first time ever he didn't care how crazy her driving was, all he really cared about was the fact that she could get them to their destination in record time. "What are we waiting for then?" he questioned, heading towards the elevator with hurried steps. He tapped the button multiple times as she leisurely made her way to stand right next to him.

She looked up at him, her perfume once again flowing over him as her warmth radiated off of her in waves. He couldn't stop himself, not that he really tried too, and he reached out for her pulling her body against his roughly as heat coursed through him. Her supple curves flowed smoothly against his hardened planes of sinew, and his hands delved deep underneath her top because her skin had been called to him.

He crushed his mouth to hers, and when the ding of the elevator sounded he maneuvered her inside of it. He carefully backed her through the open doors of the lift as he continued to pay homage to her silken lips.

Her tongue stroked against his, and her lips melded to his own in a fiery kiss that had him groaning aloud. He couldn't remember being kissed with such ferocity before, and he arched his body into hers in order to feel her completely.

The way he had arched against her body forced her into the wall as she accepted everything he had to offer. She couldn't help the way her legs spread in order to welcome him into her further; she didn't want to stop in that moment. She wanted as much as he would give her.

At her actions he pushed his muscular thigh between her legs, feeling as she began to undulate against the powerful muscles of his body and he gripped her hips tighter feeling the way her body moved. He couldn't wait until they didn't have the barriers that their clothes caused. The moment when he was fully able to feel her flesh searing his own as they finally had sex after so many years of waiting, and wanting was something that made his mind nearly black out with sensation.

She could feel the warmth that his body was producing, and she couldn't stop herself from wantonly grinding herself down against his thigh. Her core was clenching, and she pushed herself harder against him, allowing her head to fall back against the wall as her pleasure began to rise.

Her movements against him happened to be just the right amount of friction to stimulate her center, but not quite enough to bring her anywhere closer to the edge. She moaned loudly when his mouth suckled at the spot just below her ear, a spot that no one prior to him had found on their own free will and she really just wanted him to touch her. She didn't want to wait any longer.

"Tony," she pleaded, grasping his shirt in her fists as she tried to arch against him even more. He _needed_ to give her what she wanted otherwise she was sure she would spontaneously combust.

"Shh," he murmured in her ear, splaying his fingers over her breasts as he massaged her peaks through the cotton of her bra. She mewled out, tossing her head back as her breathing speed up and her heart pounded. The feelings he invoked in her were nearly too much for her to handle, and she wished her would give her that little push she so desperately wished for.

The ding of the elevator arriving at the ground level registered on some level of her mind, but it did nothing to stop her actions or the fire that was scorching her skin. When he moved to pull away from her she had to force herself not to cry out at the loss, and she used her strength to keep him anchored to her body. Her right thigh hooked itself around his waist as she continued to pound against him.

"Do not move," she ordered breathily, grinding herself down harder and faster against his thigh as she attempted to race towards the end she knew she couldn't reach this way but she was sure going to try.

The sweet puffs of air that fanned across his skin were undeniably hot. She knew what she wanted, and she was not afraid to go after it without thinking about the repercussions. He really liked that about her.

"Ziva," he prodded, placing a lingering kiss to her lips before pulling away completely, the whimper that escaped her throat nearly had him stepping back into her space and giving her what she was so clearly after. "The sooner we get to my place the sooner you can get everything you want."

"Everything?" she questioned, taking a step towards him that could only be considered predatory.

He gulped, wondering just what it was that he had offered her, but by the look on her face he couldn't help but to think that he was going to enjoy whatever it was she had in mind, quite thoroughly.

"Everything, and anything," he replied, stepping back towards her and cupping her face in his hands as he stole another kiss from her. She greedily accepted, and just as he was snaking his tongue into her mouth she stepped back patting his chest soothingly as she looked him up and down. She enjoyed that it had been him getting lost in their actions this time, it gave her a sense of pride that caused her to squirm deliciously as her body anticipated his reactions.

"We should get going, Tony," she purred, pushing her hair off of her forehead as she sauntered towards her cars. "We made a deal, yes?"

He groaned, and just like that his arousal was back in full force, hardening slowly as he realized just what this night was really going to bring. His fantasies would not hold a candle to this, he could already tell based off of their limited interactions.

She was already in her car by the time he found himself capable of moving. She was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in a slow rhythm with her leg propped up against the inside of her door, a view he had found so utterly enticing he had to grip the door a bit harder than necessary.

"It is about time," she greeted when he finally slid into the seat and slammed the door shut.

He didn't bother giving her a snarky response in return, because his stomach was already tightening deliciously, and he just needed to be inside of her as quickly as possible. "Drive," he gritted out. The thing about Tony was that when his lust was in control he tended to get demanding, with the way Ziva shivered in delight he didn't think that she would mind all that much. He wondered briefly if she had ever allowed someone to take control, but he didn't think too much on that because she was pulling out of the parking lot quickly.

He gripped the edge of the seat until she pulled onto the highway. Once they were settled on a straight stretch of road, her swinging in and out of any late night traffic that lingered at this time, he made his move. His hand found its way onto her thigh, and he wasted no time in moving it straight to the apex of her legs.

He could feel the sweltering heat that she possessed even through the layers of clothing that she had on, and he shifted closer to her so he could push down on where he knew her clit to be. She jutted against his fingers, her foot falling even heavier down on the gas as she tried to arch into him given her limited amount of space.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her slacks, slithering his digits into her panties as well as he stroked her mound with deft fingers. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, her grip so tight her knuckles were turning bone white, and the plea that fell from her lips probably would have embarrassed her if he didn't meet her demands within seconds of her words. She had never been one to beg before, but she found that she wasn't as opposed to it as she had once believed herself to be – the requests fell from her lips far too easily.

When his fingers encountered her wet heat he couldn't stifle his desires, and he made it known in the way he curled his fingers against her. "So wet," he mumbled in awe, pushing his fingers inside of her as much as possible given his angle.

He pushed against the console, leaning over it more as he stroked her wet heat. "Do you know how tight you feel Ziva?" he murmured, placing a hot kiss to her neck as he began to rub her faster still.

She was having trouble concentrating on the task at hand. Driving was not what she wanted to be doing right now, and the thought of pulling over only briefly crossed her mind before he wiped away that ability completely. Her legs were spreading wider, and her foot pressed harder against the gas pedal as she tried to gain the right amount leverage against the floor. She was trying to rock her hips against his fingers while concentrating on driving at the same time; it wasn't something she was very good at.

"Tony," she pleaded, and she wasn't sure if she was asking him to continue or telling him to stop. She didn't care seconds later when his fingers pressed against her clit without any hindrance and her mouth dropped open as a squeal fell forth. She was almost there, she no longer cared about anything else.

Just as she felt that pinnacle point of pleasure coming about he stopped, abruptly pulling his hand from inside of her and bringing his fingers to his lips to clean them off.

"Tony," she begged again, her core throbbing as her walls clenched in preparation for what she so desperately needed. She closed her legs, trying her damndest to bring herself over the edge. She debated pulling over so she could use her fingers, but she pushed onward driving even faster as she realized that if she made it to their destination Tony would give her what she wanted.

She planned to make him pay for his teasing, but right now she only had one thing to worry about, and that was making it to his apartment as quickly as possible. She thought the wait would probably kill her.

##

By the time they had reached his apartment building both their bodies were singing with un-fulfillment.

They made their way to his home; all lips, tongues and teeth as the battled each other for dominance.

They fell against his door heavily as soon as it slid closed. Their limbs fused together as they attacked each other's clothes trying to get at one another's skin as quickly as possible.

In that moment Ziva was in the lead, the fact that she had not yet achieved her orgasm was causing her movements to be hastened, and her patience to run thin. She pushed Tony back in the direction she knew his bedroom to be.

She stripped him of his shirt, tossing the offending material somewhere to the side as she placed kisses along his newly exposed skin. She made quick work of his pants, shedding both his slacks and boxers at the same time as she backed him through the threshold of his room. Her belly tightened in anticipation as she realized she wouldn't have to wait much longer, she was finally going to get what she had been waiting for far too long.

Having him completely naked in front of her felt like an accomplishment, she now had free reign to do what she wished, and she made sure to take advantage of it.

She ran her fingertips over his skin, and laved kisses upon wherever she could reach as she pushed him to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

She hummed out as his salty taste exploded on her tongue, and she was just about to kneel before him to taste him even further when he stopped her. He pulled her sweater off in one quick movement, and wasted no time in pulling down her pants.

The air of his room felt cool against her heated skin, and she shivered from the effects of being left bare for all to see as well as the way his eyes seemed to hungrily roam over her panty-clad form.

He pulled her to him, his biceps bulging as he allowed her to stand between his thighs, his calloused palms running up the backs of her thighs as he placed a kiss to her stomach. "Your turn," he stated huskily, licking a strip of heat just above her navel as he unhooked her bra with nimble fingers.

Then he pulled the material away from her, shucking it to the floor as he took her nipple into his mouth before she could even bat an eyelash. He was positive that she had the most arousing of flavors as his erection seemed to flare even further.

"Oh," she hissed, not expecting the dexterity of his tongue as it folded and bent around her breast. It felt deliciously surreal to have the heat of his mouth on one of her most intimate places, and she stepped closer to him, feeling as the length of his cock robbed against her leg. She wanted to grip him in her hand once more in order to feel the hardness of his length as she brought him over the edge. But her fingers were busy against his hair, holding his mouth to her body as though if she let go he would stop his ministrations.

She didn't notice that his hand had wormed its way down her body until it was pressing against her, delving into the heat of her body and stroking the flames within her. "Tony," she pleaded, arching into him. Her body was begging him not to stop this time, because she was sure she wouldn't survive such teasings any longer. She felt the way he smirked against her skin, a taunt clearly on her lips as she continued to voice her opinions on just what he was doing to her.

"Tony," she purred again, curling her leg around his as she tried to open herself up further to his questing fingers. "Tony, please," she had begged earlier, but the desperation held in her voice now had him pulling back with light eyes that lit up the entire room.

"As you wish," his voice held more conviction than such simple words ever should, and she wondered at the hidden meaning. He seemed proud over something, and she was unsure as to what it could be, though the fact that he had stopped touching her was more prominent in her mind.

When he just smirked at her in response to her unspoken question she wanted, she was even further baffled because of his actions as well as her mind numbing desire that was taking up all of her spare thoughts.

He crawled up the bed resting against the pillows as he crooked his moist fingers in her direction.

Her body was singing with her need, and maybe that was why she had practically jumped on top of him. She was gentle in her movements, but it still caused her to jostle the man beneath her enough to cause laughter to spill forth.

"Sorry," she apologized, though the smile that pulled her against her lips said that she wasn't really sorry for the way her movements had caused him to push against her, the heavy feel of his member hot and hard against her thighs made her need for him increase. She knew that there would be no hesitating in this, there was not enough time for that.

He smiled up at her, and the look on his face was something she would probably cherish forever given the way it caused her heart to skip a beat or three. "I'm not," was he response to her apology, and he surged inside of her honeyed depths with sureness that caused her to become breathless.

She cried out at the initial shock of him entering her body, the pain of him stretching her was so good that she couldn't stop the tremors that coursed through her or the way she clung to him in effort to calm herself.

"Amazing," he called out in a whisper soft voice, the sweat that broke out across his skin caused what looked to be a glow around him. He was in heaven, of that he was certain, because nothing had ever felt as exquisite as being inside of her body. She was the perfect amount of tight and wet that he couldn't stop the noises he made on every downward stroke of her body. She had such strength hidden within her petite frame, and the squeeze of her thighs against his pelvis was something he never wanted to forget. He could die happy if he could be in this position every night for the rest of his life.

Her eyes were closed, her fingers swirling in her hair as she tried to keep it out of her face. Her panted breaths were steadily rising, and the up and down sway of her breasts were tantalizing him. His fingers couldn't stay idle, and they hovered over every inch of her with caresses that were like flames.

"Uhn," she moaned out, her insides quivering with euphoria as he thrust into her. "You feel so big, so good, so _… Toh-nee_" she complimented on a panted moan, because it was all true. It had been too long since she had the pleasure of feeling a man, and she couldn't help but to be proud of the fact that it was him who she was sharing this moment with. After all it was always him.

He bent his knees, allowing her to lean back against his thighs so that their angle became that much deeper. When he hit that spot deep inside of her she clenched hard around him, and he grunted out as his jaw tightened in effort to hold back. Never before had his feelings been so uncontrollable, he was fighting with himself, because she needed to come before him.

His fingers slipped between them, trailing down her body and massaging her tense muscles as he went. When his fingers found her scorching clit he pushed against it, circling it with the pad of his thumb in tight little circles.

Her thrusts against him had become jarring, and she leaned over him to latch her lips against his jaw as she worked her hardest to push them both over the edge.

She fell first; his name a cry upon her lips that caused her to sink completely against him, her muscles tensing before relaxing completely as her walls clenched around him with a tightness that felt as though they would never let go.

He was not far behind her; the feeling of her body giving in to his completely and irrevocably was the sweetest of sensations, and it pulled him over. Her name was a gasp into the air as his erection swelled before erupting, spilling his release inside of her.

A few moments later, after their breathing had returned to normal, neither made a move to leave or change positions. Ziva hummed pleasantly at the ache that spread throughout her body. Her fingers toyed with his chest hair, swirling it into makeshifts braids before combing through it to smooth it out.

"Have you ever seen _The Princess Bride_?" he asked suddenly, because she did not seem to get his earlier reference to the movie. He couldn't blame her though, his mind had been too caught up in their actions that he hadn't thought to push the subject.

She shook her head against him, confused as to where his train of thought lie and why he was mentioning a movie now of all the moments. She looked up at him, trying to decipher his thoughts but she gave up a moment later with a shrug. "I have not," she stated slowly, and she was even further confused to see that his eyes had brightened even further as his fingers traced circles along her lower back. "It has something to do with very hot sex though, yes?" she questioned tiredly, a yawn curling its way up the back of her throat as she talked.

He laughed heartily at her words, and she snuggled closer to him in response. "No, that's not what I meant," he smiled down at her, combing his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck before he placed a kiss against the top of her head. "We will have to watch it soon," he murmured after a slight pause, allowing his eyes to fall closed as he wondered if she would understand his confession after the movie. "Very soon."

She didn't understand him sometimes, but she couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips at how happy he seemed at the simple notion of watching a movie with her. She pushed against him trying to get even closer before finally letting loose that satisfied yawn that had been inching its way out. She kissed his chest once before burrowing her face into his skin, not even bothering to fight the smile that pulled at her lips. "We will watch it tomorrow, yes?" she questioned only to have him pull her closer yet.

"Yeah," he stated happily. They would watch the movie tomorrow, and hopefully she would realize the extent of his feelings afterwards.

He always did have problems with admitting his feelings, but as he thought about her understanding his hidden meaning he can't help but to think that he may have found a fun new of doing so.

##

**Like all my stories this morphed into something I wasn't quite expecting. Nonetheless I like to think it turned out rather nicely. I hope you enjoyed it, and I know I'm a bit rusty but we should have that all cleared up real soon like ;D**

**Reviews would be awesome, and muchly appreciated.**

**This is my way of working myself back up into writing fanfiction, I do not know how it went over...**


End file.
